I Wish You Still Loved Me
by stratusskittles316
Summary: After Trish finds out about the bet, Jericho tries hard to get her back. But her pride and another blonde Canadian start to get in the way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I couldn't help it, I love Jericho/Trish. These first few chapters will sort of have things to do with what happened/happens on RAW, but in different order and a little bit differently. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

_That was the stupidest thing I could've done... why didn't I just call it off, I thought..._

"Hey C-man, what's goin' on?" The voice of 'reason' shattered his thoughts. 

"Hey-ey Christian." he tried to sound upbeat while running his fingers through his blonde hair, a nervous habit. 

" So, I was thinking..." Christian started, Jericho, as always zoned him out, starring off into space as Christian droned on.

_Maybe I'll go tell her now, rejection can't be much worse than this, can it? Maybe Christians right... NO! He's never right! ...But he hasn't truly ever been wrong either... well... there was that one time in Cancun... oh fuck, now I'm confusing myself. _

"So, you up for it? -- Chris? -- Yoo-hoo?" Christian waved his arm in front of the Canadians face. 

"Sorry," Jericho shook the cobwebs out of his mind, "what?" he asked uninterested. 

"DUDE, what's been up with you lately, every time I see you, you're moping around, its like you -- wait -- this is about her isn't it? Chris, man, I thought I cleared that up for you last week."   


"You did." Jericho said quietly, but Christian kept ranting. 

"C'mon, how many times do I have to go over this with you... Trish..." 

Jericho zoned out again. 

_Trish... I don't know how but now we're so far out of touch. I wish I could tell her. I wonder where she is now. Wow, this is annoying, don't you have a match or something? Ok... time for you to leave..._

"... you know man?" he finally finished. 

"Yeah, yeah." Jericho replied, starring a hold into the floor. 

"Ok man," he patted his back, "See ya after the show."

_God damn the mouth on that man. I think I'll go look for Trish. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed, asshole! _ She thought to herself as she got into the shower. 

_Gentle, caring, lovable, sweet... NO! He's an arrogant, cocky, self absorbed jack-ass! God, Trish, get it right! I hate him, I hate him, a thousand times I Lov-... HATE him! What's wrong with you! GOD, just wash you hair! Then you can go home and think about Jeri---... go to bed, sleep, yes, sleep will settle you down. Maybe a huge bowl of Chris -- ICE CREAM -- JERICHO! SHUT UP!!! God, Chris get out of my head! _

"Trish?" _Oh god, now I'm hearing things._

"Trish? Are you in there?" _NO!!! Oh my god, he really is at my door. _

"Look, Trish I really need to talk to you." _ Get it together girl, don't you remember how he broke your heart? He doesn't love you, arrogant, cock, jackass..._

"I'm coming in Trish..." He turned the door knob. "Ok, I see your in the shower, I wont look, ok? But now you have to listen to me." 

He fidgeted with the wall, there was a long pause before he could think of the right thing to say. 

"I though you knew my heart was yours... I guess I assumed too much. I thought we would always be... I don't believe you leaving me is the answer." 

He paused again, praying she wasn't doing to him what he had done to Christian. 

" Look, I'm not asking you to let me rush back in and fail again. I'm asking for one chance not to assume... so I can say and do, all the things I thought you knew..." 

He heard her turn off the shower, so he passed her a towel. Once she took it, he headed for the door, not turning around until he got there. 

There she stood, soaking wet, wrapped in a towel. He saw a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. When he looked at her, she darted her hardened star to the wall and he thought he saw a tear drop drip down her cheek and he turned to leave. 

"I wish, you still loved me..." She whispered. 

A/n: What did you think? Should I keep writing it? Please review!!! 


	2. Just talk to me

Here I am with the 2nd chappy already! I know, I know, pretty fast for me, eh? Well, here goes. 

Disclaimer: WWE has it all! 

_Well I guess Trish and I... we're... umm... not really communicating right now. Oh I can't even admit it to myself we're ovvv-vvv-vv... o-vvv-vvvv-eee-- NO! Your not giving up this easy, not until you set things right. Well, it doesn't help that every time I call her, I get a voicemail that says "Hey, its Trish, leave me a message and I'll get back to you, unless your an ARROGANT JERK!!" You get the point, as do I._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Why didn't you do something!? You stood there and let him go! What if he never even lifts a finger at you, what if you never see him again... _

_.... then it would serve him right for what he did to you!! But would it really? He did tell you he wasn't serious about the bet, but that's not the real Chris, the **real **Chris makes bets and walks about the world as though he owns it. There, its settled, no more Chris. _

***RAW***

"Hey, Lita, have you seen Trish?" 

Lita looked at Jericho, almost gawking in disgust. 

_ Where in the hell does he get the nerve... _

Lita reared back, her fist clenched. 

"Whoa, Lita, Lita, calm down, look this is extremely important." He gently pushed her hand down. Jericho looked her square in the eye as he spoke. Something in his eyes told her he was sincere. 

"Down the hall, take a right, 2nd door on the left." 

"Thanks Li." He jogged off to the end of the hall. 

"Trish?" 

She jumped and let out a squeak, his voice startled her. 

"Trish, I'm not leaving until you open the door." 

_Okay..._

She got up and walked to the door, as soon as she opened it, she shut it in his face. 

"Funny, Trish. I'm not leaving until you _talk_ to me." 

She flung the door open and crossed her arms. " You think I'm joking? You thought I knew? If only_ you_ knew, Chris! You know, it would be A LOT easier on my heart if you would just LEAVE me ALONE!" She was crying as she slammed the door in his face.

"But... TRISH!" He threw himself on the door. 

She stopped as she was walking away when she heard his body clearly crash against the door, then she kept walking towards her bags. 

He still leaned against her door, arms resting on the farm and face pressing against the wood. 

"Please.. Trish.. please..." he whispered softly, even though his heart screamed it out. 

A/n: So what'd ya think? Please review and let me know if I should keep writing! 


	3. If Only You Were There

A/n: Ok I am back with another chappy! And hopefully this one is longer and more satisfying (or stratusfying, depending on which you prefer!) 

Last week, after hearing a loud thud outside his locker room, Christian peaked out of his locker room to see Jericho pathetically pressed against Trish's door, almost in an attempt to make it fall to the ground. For once he had decided to remain silent and observe Jericho. He though he had the perfect idea of how to get Jericho's mind off of Trish, once and for all. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soooo buddy, I've noticed your a little down in the dumps lately, and to celebrate my achievement of us gaining a world title shot next week, I've decided to tonight we're going out on the town, my treat. Strip-Club-Mania here we come! Get your bags, lets go"

Jericho rolled his eyes, yet reluctantly he followed, he couldn't really turn Christian down, it just didn't work that way. 

XXXXXX

"Stacy, what should I do? I really think I have feelings for Chris, sometimes I wonder if his words and feelings are sincere... after the bet, I just don't know if I should or can trust him again..." Trish confessed to the leggy diva. 

"Trish, I really think you should just throw your feelings for Chris right out on the table. He might be a guy, but I doubt he's going to power bomb you through that same table... c'mon Trish, he really deserves a second chance, I see the way he looks at you, and how much he cares."

" You know what Stace, your right. Love the table analogy by the way. My hearts already be broken once, I guess it can't really get much worse, eh? I'm going to go tell Chris, how I feel, right now." 

~* Jericho and Christian exit the locker room, just as they turn the corner, Trish enters*~

"Chris? Chris can I come in." She starred at the door. _Hmmmm..._

She turned the knob and let herself into an empty locker room. 

_Damn it, I'm too late, he must have left for the evening. _

A/n: Ok, so not quite as long as I planned, but hey guess what! I already have the next one written and all I have to do is type it up! SO YEAH ITS AWESOME! Please review, I really like to know what you think, bad or good? When I don't get reviews, I guess I just assume bad, so keep um comin, I love hearing from you all! 

-Kals


	4. Even Water Lables Can Hurt

A/n: Ok, I promise this one is longer... lol. I think the last one was the shortest one yet and I thought it was gunna be really long, I guess I thought these two chappys were one, but they wouldn't have worked good that way! OK enough talking, lets read! 

_Last night was so pointless, those women are trashy and classless. I know Christian just did it so I would stop thinking about Trish and he could look at the only women in the world he'd ever have a chance with. Well it didn't work. If anything it just drove me into Trish's arms, theoretically speaking. Can it just be Monday so I can see her again?_

~*~*~*~

_Wow, I have 30 new messages, I guess I haven't checked my e-mail in a while... oh... what's this? One from Christian? That's odd... (Trish reading to herself):_

_Dear Trish, _

_I just wanted to let you know that Jericho is completely over you in fact he had the best time last night... out on the town. Your the farthest thing from his mind... Have fun being alone Trish-y-poo._

_The Sexiest Beast_

_-Christian_

*RAW* 

_Hmmm, Aquafina or Crystal Springs... Crystal Springs? No, it had the word 'Chris' in it.... Aquafina it is! Whoa, hey personal space, hey there, whoooooose tappin me..._

Trish turned around to see Christian standing behind her with an arrogant look on his face. 

"What do you want?" She asked, a twang of annoyance was in her voice. 

"Just wondering if you got my e-mail? Oh yeah, my connector wouldn't work, so I wanted to show you these, in person..." 

He opened his flip phone for her to see, pictures from their strip club excursion. What she didn't know was that Jericho wasn't really enjoying the strippers at all, and that this was all just Christians little plan. 

"Thanks, thanks a lot Christian." She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back tears. 

"NO problem, Trish." he laughed and check out her ass as she walked away. 

_Your fine, your fine. Keep it together Stratus. _

"Trish, your up!" A production assistant yelled from outside her door. 

_FUCK!_

Now, the tears were starting to well up double time. _Ok, how's the make up? _

She wiped away her smudges and ran to gorilla just into time for her cue. 

_Just keep smiling. _She thought as she entered the ring. 

_Phew, its gunna be alright. _

Lillian shot her a concerned look. 

Molly sauntered down to the ring and the match began. 

At this point, Trish didn't really care. Even though she didn't put up much of a fight, she still won with a roll up.... and maybe a slight pull of the tights. 

Before she was back on her feet, she was knocked down again, by a strong arm to the back of the head.

Immediately she knew who it was. Teddy Long was in the ring directing traffic, playa this... boo that. Mark Henry kicked Trish in the stomach one last time before Jazz stepped in. Just as she went for the chicken wing, Jericho came bolting down the ramp, steel chair in hand. He entered the ring and Jazz dropped Trish, as she and Teddy exited. Mark, slowest of all got the blunt of Jericho's anger, via a steel chair. He then quickly rolled out of the ring. 

_Oh my god, TRISH! _ Jericho ran to Trish who had a busted lip. 

_Oww, oww, oww. _Was all she could think as she tried to get to her feet. 

He reached down to help her up, but she smacked his hand away. As she gathered herself, anger towards Jericho motivated her to stand on her own. 

"I'm not stupid Chris!" 

"Wha- Trish?" He was clearly confused and upset. 

She had already up and exited the ring. 

*LATER*

_Oww, that stings, oww. _She thought while getting her lip cleaned up in the trainers room. 

"Trish, I see there's some swelling around your eye as well, you might want to put some ice on that later. 

"Thanks Tom." she looked down at the bag of ice he just place in her hand and saw another hand reaching out to hers. She looked up to see Jericho standing there with a very worried look on his face. 

"Trish, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said very shortly, already the tears were welling up in her eyes, she blatantly tried to blink them back. 

"No, your not Trish, I want to make it..." he was cut off. 

"Well, Chris, what does it matter, you just were looking pretty happy last night!"

"What, Trish? What are you talking about last night?"

"Well, last Monday night, what ever! You and Christian... well... speak of the devil..." 

"Hi Trish." he said quickly and then turned his attention to Jericho, ignoring her. "So man, we gotta start talking strategy for our tag title match next week...so..." Blah, blah blah and so it continued. 

Trish stood there for a while watching Jericho. She seemed to notice that he was very uninterested in what Christian was saying, infact she though he might not be listening at all. 

_Oh my, I can see why Chris just goes along with everything Christian says, who wants to listen to that? Man, I can't stand this, Chris, just make him shut up! Whatever, I don't know why I'm still standing here anyway._

She exited the room.

"So man, c'mon, get your head in the game! Titles, next week!" Christian finally shut up and left. 

"So, Trish..." Jericho turned around only to find she was gone. 


	5. Omnia Vincit Amor, Love Conquers All

A/n: Well, with Jericho and Trish separated now, I'm sad to announce that this will be the last chapter in this story. I Know *tears* but its for the better. If I don't end it now, I'll keep writing and eventually get stuck when I run out of inspiration (example.. My Jeff and Trish story) Well I hope you've enjoyed the ride. Please review and thanks to everyone who already has!! Look for Jericho/Steph stories in the future! 

__

Wow, what now? I want Trish back, no correction, I NEED Trish. I'm such a fool! I can't even function right! This morning I washed my teeth and brushed my face!

Jericho eyed himself in the mirror. 

__

Where's that sexy beast? 

He grinned and shot himself a glance, his smile quickly faded.

__

Who am I trying to kid, I'm a wreck! Maybe now is a good time for a nap. Ha, like I'd be able to sleep! 

~*~*~*Monday*~*~*~*~

__

I'm starting to wonder why I feel lonely… oh yeah, its because I won't take Chris back, duh! 

"Hey Trish, guess what!?" Lita burst through the door.

"What's that Li?" Trish said, actually kind of of enthused by Lita's enthusiasm. 

"You have a match for the title tonight!" She excitedly hugged her friend. 

Trish smiled and returned the hug warmly. 

"Wow that's great! Thanks Lita!"

"No prob, Trish! I'm gunna go find Stace." 

__

Well since I can't have Jericho, at least I can win some gold. Well 'Belt', what do you want to do tonight? 

She pretended to be holding the belt in her arms and proceeded to have a conversation with it in her head. 

__

So, how should we celebrate? What's that? I can't hear you. Speak up! What? Oh yeah, you can't talk. Oh and your not Chris, so we can't celebrate… what would just be WEIRD! Ok, shut up and go to your match Stratus! 

~*~*~*~

__

Smile… smile… smile…

She jumped down the ramp in the perky façade that was her persona. 

"And her opponent…" Lillian started and paused… and the pause continued, until of course.. Bitch-off appeared. 

"Trish, I guess I scheduled this match with Molly a little pre-maturely. Sorry."

__

Oh god, this can only go downhill from here. 

"So, I know your all about competition… well here's your opponent… KANE!!!!!!!" 

Trish froze up.

__

Holy shit, where do I go, what do I do? Why, can't, I, move? Oh my god, he's in the ring now, FUCK! RUN! 

"OWWW!" _Shit, that's my hair, it's kind of attached to my head! Oh my fucking god… I can't breath… Whoa, I know what it feels like to be 10 feet tall! Jesus Christ, how long are you going to hold me up here… just slam me into the mat and get it over with, OH MY GOD, CHRIS!_

"Go, Trish, get out of here!" He signaled for her to run, and she did. "Son of a bitch, what the hell is your problem, beating up on a woman 1/3 of your size… some mad…" Jericho screamed at Kane between punches. 

All of a sudden Jericho was launched over the top rope, he didn't exactly know how… maybe he was too busy talking trash. Before he knew it he was rammed into the ring post, knee first, his bad knee too. 

__

Ooo, there went my knee. 

He didn't exactly know how, maybe because of the pain causing him to blank out, but he ended up in the trainers and Trish came in next to him. 

"Oh my god, Chris! Are you okay?" 

He breathed in heavily as the trainers tried to bend his leg. 

"I'll be fine Trish." 

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have been such a fool…" She ran her hand nervously through her blond hair. 

"Yeah Trish, I think it is." He said in a nasty tone. She looked up to see Christian standing there. "Why don't you go find another chump to brainwash into being your fuck buddy. None of this would have happened if you hadn't… and Chris, WHAT THE HELL is your problem, risking you health for this skank on the night of our title shot…" 

Jericho bolted up, he couldn't even feel the pain he was so hot. 

"Don't you EVER talk to her like that and don't you ever talk to me like that! Your just worry about YOURSELF and get the fuck out my face. Why don't you do something useful and go get ready for our match!?" 

Christian scoffed and exited. 

"Your not going out there Chris, how are you even going to drive home?" 

"Trish, this is something I have to do." He brushed her hair behind her ears and left. 

Jericho entered the ring after Christian and acted as though nothing was wrong. He opted to start out the match. 

He didn't put much effort into wrestling Flair, infact he didn't even try to pull of any winning moves and when Flair tagged Batista, Jericho decided to let Christian take care of him. 

__

Oww, that's gotta hurt! OOO! Hehe. This is fun, a jackass getting his ass kicked! 

Christian was getting his ass handed to him and Jericho was watching in amusement. There was a near fall and Jericho ran in to break it up. 

__

Not yet. 

Batista was angry now that Jericho broke the match winning pin up. He started hammering Christian double time. Jericho distracted the ref and then Ric went for the double team. Finally the ref went and got Ric out of the ring and Christian hit Batista with a heat of the moment drop-kick and hand by hand tried to pull himself to the corner.

"Oh, c'mon Christian, c'mon, you can make it!" Jericho bounced on the apron in encouragement with his hand outstretched. Christian threw himself with his last bit of strength trying to get the tag… he almost… 

__

YEAH RIGHT! Jericho jumped off the apron before Christian got the tag and the crowd roared in approval. 

"What the HELL?" Christian questioned with a dumb-founded look on his face. 

"You had it coming asshole! Don't you ever come to me or Trish like that EVER again!" 

Batista and Flair just stood and watched until Jericho started walking up the ramp, then they proceeded to kick Christians ass and pick up the win. 

"Whoa, Chris, what was that? You just ditched Christian in the ring?" Trish ran up to Jericho as he stormed through the backstage area. 

"That asshole had it coming to him." He flung his door open, grabbed his bag and exited hurriedly, she still followed him. 

"I've gotta get out of here." Jericho said. 

"Then I'm coming with you." Trish reached her hand to touch Jericho's and he stopped for a moment and glanced at her, noticing she had her bag on her shoulder and a coat on.

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand and they rushed to his rental. 

With the clicker he popped the trunk as they approached, he grabbed her bag, still moving. He tossed her the keys and she climbed into the passengers side, started the car as he slammed the trunk and climbed in. 

"Woo!" He said feeling a bit exhilarated after all that. "Your good at fast get-a-ways."

"I've had my share." She turned towards him, "Where are you staying?"  


He though for a second, _Where am I staying?_

"Well, I don't know, where I was staying, I'm not anymore." He said, implying that Christian would be there. 

"Well, I'm with you on that one." 

He laughed a bit at the irony of it all. 

"Chris?" 

"Yeah…"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" 

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you, Chris." He looked up from his bag that he had just set down in the hotel room. 

"For what?" 

"What do you mean 'for what'?" She gave him a dumb look, "For everything you did for my today." 

"Oh, it really is no problem." He smiled modestly. "How are you feeling?" He walked over to her and ran a finger on her neck. She felt her body shiver at his touch. " You have some pretty bad bruises on your neck from that choke slam. 

"Chris," she grabbed his hand, "I'll be fine. What I really want to know is how your knee is." 

She noticed he had been favoring it since they arrived at the hotel, the adrenaline wearing off. 

"Its…alright." 

"No, its not, your just trying to be macho. Go sit down." She motioned for him to sit on the bed. 

__

Wow, she can read me well. 

"Ok Doctor Stratus." He laughed through the pain. 

"Hey! I was almost a doctor once! Now let me see it."

He was still in his wrestling trunks and boots when he tired to pull them up, he couldn't they wouldn't go over his knee. 

"Trish, I can't, its too swollen." 

"Ok, hold on." 

She untied his wrestling boots and took off his knee pads that he wore on the outside of his trunks. 

__

OWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I am going to go get you some ice, can you make it to the bathroom? Why don't you change so I can get a better look at your knee."

"Yes, doctor."

She laughed, "I'll be right back." 

__

Wow, Trish is sure protective of me. Well, at least she's talking to me. I guess eventually we're going to have to talk about 'us' and under these circumstances, it will come up. 

Trish brought back the ice and insisted that he lay down and keep his leg elevated. 

"Do you need anything else Chris, anything at all?" She asked as she fluffed his pillow. 

"Well, there is something…" 

"What is it? Anything, I'll get it."

"Trish….." He paused for a long time, she was still fluffing his pillow, "I need you." 

He looked up into her eyes and she stopped fluffing the pillow.

__

This whole time I've been frantically trying to fix Jericho's knee. This man, who I believed wanted to hurt me, and look what I've done… I've hurt him. Oh my god, what have I done? I need this man. 

She didn't really know why, but she felt tears welling up in her eyes at her realization. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with this arrogant, cocky, asshole. 

"Come here Trish," He motion for her to sit next to him. 

__

Okay, I'm not gunna cry, I'm not gunna cry, stop… stop… okay I'm crying…

"Trish, baby why are you crying?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to his chest, which she gratefully buried her head in as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I don't know Christ, I'm just… so confused right now." 

"Shhh, its okay Trish, you're allowed to be." He whispered into her hair before he kissed the top of her head where he rested his chin. 

"I just want to let you know, that anything Christian might have told you isn't true and that I'm sorry, for all the pain I've caused you in the past. If you still hate me after all, I guess I cant really blame you." 

"I could never hate you." 

"That's good to know." 

"Chris,"

"Huh?"

"I need you, too. I'm sorry, I haven't really let you tell me all the things you had to say, and everything that's happened, I forgive you for, I just want to move on. Lets be us again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trish awoke and glanced to her shoulder were Jericho's arm was wrapped around her. She looked to her left to see him lying shirtless next to her. All she could do was smile. 

__

Aww, he's so cute and innocent when he's sleeping. I must have cried myself to sleep last night. The last thing I remember was Jericho wrapping his arms around me and telling me it would be alright. Oh he knows how to get to me. I'm so happy now. 

Trish rolled her body closer to Jericho, crawling up his chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at her and smiled. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap in the process. 

"How are you doing?" He hugged her in close.

"I'm good." She turned to face him and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed the tip of her nose. 

"I love you, Chris Jericho."

"I love you too, Doctor Stratus."

She laughed and playfully punched him in the stomach, in mock pain he fell back on the bed causing her to fall back on top of him as well. They laughed together. A happy ending for Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus.

A/n: OMG ITS OVER!! *tears* My first finished baby! 


End file.
